


On your knees

by RavenclawJackKline



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: One-shot, Aragon begs Legolas for help.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	On your knees

After the coronation and his wedding to Legolas, Aragorn had told the dwarf that he would not get mud all over his crown when the dwarf said “I give it a week before that shiny crown is covered in dirt and grime, such a shame.” Now after getting sidetrack during a ride with Legolas and Thranduil Aragorn was panicking. He picked his crown out of the mud pile Brego just threw him and his crown in and raced back to Legolas hoping he could fix it before he saw gimli. 

“LEGOLAS, Where are you?” he yelled as he turned a corner finding a very confused elven prince and elvenking.

“Huh,’ Legolas said with a smile on his face ‘Gimli was right it hasn't even been a week yet, and here's your crown covered in mud.”

“Didn't you tell the dwarf you wouldnt get it muddy?” Thranduil asked with the same smile.

“Yes I did, will one of you just help me? Brego got scared and threw me and consequently my crown into a mud puddle.”

“My love, what did Brego get scared by he doesn't scare easily.”

“He got scared of a butterfly. He's deathly afraid of them, I don't know why. Now will you please help me. I'm begging you-” 

“Are you?’ Legolas questioned cutting Aragorn off ‘If you were begging you'd be on your knees.” He said with a smirk.

“I knew those lessons on power from Glorfindel would pay off eventually’ Commented Thranduil getting into his pack that's saddled on his elk ‘Here consider it a welcome to the family gift, give me your crown I shall clean it. You need to have Legolas teach you how to clean a crown, you’ll give it to your children to clean so they know it needs to be taken care of.”

“Hannon Le, Thranduil, If the dwarf knew I would never hear the end of it.” Aragorn sighed out

“I thought you knew my son Estel, you won't ever hear the end of it from him. You should know that.” Thranduil said not unkindly.

“Oh I know he wont forget but my options for shutting him up are much more effective than my options for shutting Gimli up.” Aragorn retorted getting twin mutters of ‘MEN’ in return as they rode on.


End file.
